Step Nine
}} Step Nine (Noveno paso) es el primer episodio de la segunda temporada de Elementary y vigésimo quinto en general. Se estrenó el 26 de septiembre de 2013 a las 22 horas (Eastern Daylight Time, UTC -4:00) en Estados Unidos, en Latinoamérica el 24 de octubre de 2013 a las 23 horas (Eastern Daylight Time) y en España el 9 de enero de 2014 a las 23:15. Sinopsis Sherlock se enfrenta al pasado cuando visita Londres para volver a investigar un caso antiguo. Mientras tanto, Joan aprende más sobre la vida de Sherlock antes de Nueva York. Recapitulación En el Highgatre Cementery de Londres, se sucede el entierro de Warren Pendry. Gareth Lestrade aparece despotricando contra Warren. Lawrence Pendry intenta expulsarle, pero Lestrade se saca una granada de mano de la chaqueta, ya que Warren había enviado a los abogados a por él, y había perdido su puesto como agente de la ley y su reputación. Lestrade acusa a Lawrence de haber asesinado a su propia mujer, Mary, y de gastar dinero en difamarle por intentar demostrarlo, y le asegura que se terminará sabiendo la verdad. En el Washington Park, Sherlock ha convocado a Joan, pues estaba buscando palomas mensajeras. Jeromir Tomsa había sido por un sindicato para asesinar a tres fiscales federales, pero sin pruebas de que se hubieran comunicado. Al descubrir que habían empleado palomas mensajeras, la siguió hasta llegar al parque, donde es recogida por un hombre. Sherlock empieza a correr tras él, pero este logra esquivarle. No obstante, Joan logra bloquearle. Thomas Gregson y Marcus Bell les agradecen su ayuda. En ese momento, Sherlock recibe una llamada. Su antiguo compañero de Scotland Yard, Lestrade, está metido en un problema, y deben ir a Londres para ayudarle. En casa, Sherlock cuenta a Watson sobre Lestrade. Cuando trabajaban juntos, Holmes prefería el anonimato, permitiendo que Lestrade se luciera. Esto le provocó adicción a la fama, y Sherlock se sentía culpable. De acuerdo con el DCI Hopkins, otro compañero de Scotland Yard, Lestrade se ha metido en problemas y no está localizable. Joan lo considera un caso personal, pero sin ella a Sherlock la aerolínea podría sentarle al lado de un mórbido o un niño. Watson también le pregunta cómo se tomará llegar a la ciudad de la que se fue deshonrado. Sherlock afirma que "Es una ciudad diferente. Londres siempre es una ciudad diferente". Al llegar a Londres, se dirigen a New Scotland Yard. Allí Joan habla a Sherlock acerca del Paso 9, pero son interrumpidos por Hopkins. Este expone el caso: Warren Pendry había llamado unos meses antes de su muerte al 999 para poner una denuncia. Él y su mujer Mary habían encontrado un ladrón, quien pegó un disparo, y mató a la mujer. El caso fue asignado a Lestrade, quien tuvo aversión a Lawrence desde el primer momento. Hopkins dice a Sherlock que cuando se fue, Lestrade perdió los papeles. Empezó a hacer lo imposible por cerrar casos, y la prensa que manejaba Pendry le puso a él y a Scotland Yard con mala imagen. También dice a Sherlock que le ha llamado para hallar a Lestrade, y no para asesorar en el caso Pendry. Cuando llega Lawrence, alaba a Sherlock y le dice que si él hubiera estado con Lestrade en el crimen, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Holmes y Watson van al 221B Baker Street, la casa en Londres de Sherlock, que está al cuidado de Bob, un amigo suyo. Este asegura que entrar en ese piso era como entrar en su propio cerebro. No obstante, el piso no está como Sherlock lo tenía. Sube las escaleras. En ese momento, otro hombre hace su aparición. Sherlock le ve, y les presenta respectivamente como Watson y "Gordito". Éste se presenta a Joan como Mycroft Holmes, el hermano de Sherlock. M. Holmes había regalado el 221B a Mycroft. En privado, Sherlock dice a Joan que no le habló de su hermano porque su unica relación con él es de sangre. Joan sospecha que no le gusta su hermano porque Mycroft se lleva bien con su padre, pero Holmes dice que no le gusta porque es un vago. Mycroft les sirve té, y explica que tuvo una discusión con Sherlock cinco años antes, cuando se encontró a su prometida con su hermano en la cama. Sherlock se excusa explicando que fue porque sospechaba que ella iba a por la fortuna familiar. Pese a eso, Mycroft acoge a Joan y Sherlock en sus habitaciones de invitados. Sherlock ordena descansar a Joan y se va por su cuenta a buscar a Lestrade. No le cuesta mucho hallar al detective, quien se hallaba tomando cerveza en un bar. Le informa que no va a ayudarle en el caso Pendry, sino a que salga de su agujero sin herirse ni a él ni a ninguna persona, y puede elegir entre ir a S.Y. o llamarles para que vengan ellos. Lestrade afirma que le alegra verle. Pero al salir, Lestrade va a irse. Siente mucha frustración por el pasado. Sherlock le pide discupas por no haber sido el compañero más atento. Lestrade le pide trabajar juntos por última vez. En el 221B, Joan pregunta a Mycroft si estaba Sherlock. Él afirma que Sherlock no regresó a casa, y le dice que debe aprender mucho con él para aguantarle. Joan dice que no le aguanta, que son amigos, y Mycroft afirma que su hermano no tiene amigos. Cuando Watson dice que Sherlock ha cambiado, Mycroft cree que eso se dice de todos los que han salido de rehabilitación Joan recibe un mensaje de Sherlock para que vaya. Se reúnen en el teatro abandonado que Lestrade emplea para esconderse. Hay un detalle: había leche en la nevera cuando Mary era vegana y Warren intolerante a la lactosa. Lestrade pide a Joan que no distraiga a Sherlock. Éste habla con Watson, quien ha sido invitada a cenar por Mycroft. Sherlock afirma que su hermano quiere llevarla a la cama, en represalia por lo de su prometida, y que Joan se siente atraída por Mycroft por ser una "versión barata" del mismo Sherlock, ya que nunca podrán acostarse. Tras comprobar las fotografías de la escena del crimen, Sherlock indica a Lestrade que escriba una nota de suicidio, que empleará para que Lawrence le deje investigar la escena del crimen sin que le pertenezca el caso. "Moriré sabiendo que he hecho justicia con Mary. Moriré reivindicando que soy un verdadero policía". Holmes lleva la nota a Lawrence, y afirma que Joan es la número uno en seguridad doméstica, cosa que aprovechan para ver la casa. Tras comprobar un detalle sobre las máscaras del salón, Sherlock dice a Joan que Lawrence mató a Mary y que sabe cómo lo hizo. En el teatro, Sherlock expone sus averiguaciones a Lestrade: Lawrence disparó a Mary con una pistola de plástico. Lestrade dice que no es tan tonto como para pasar por alto una pistola de plástico. Holmes explica que Lawrence la destruyó con un disolvente que tenía en la nevera. Ese líquido unido al plástico hizo que la botella pareciera una botella de leche, y que también empleó un clavo para ello, el mismo clavo que sujetaba una de las máscaras del salón. La pistola debió salir de una impresora en 3D. Sólo con el clavo chamuscado no tienen caso, y deberán encontrar la forma de probar su teoría. El detective asesor explica a Joan la supervigilancia de cámaras en la ciudad de Londres, y sospechando que alguna de esas empresas va más allá de lo que tiene permitido, se pone ante una cámara con dos carteles: "Hola, soy Sherlock Holmes. Tengo un mensaje para Lengdale Pike. Necesito una lista de todas las impresoras 3D vendidas en los últimos 24 meses". Joan le pregunta por qué no le llama, y Sherlock afirma que Pike no usa teléfono desde que vienen con GPS, para que no le rastreen. Tras cuatro horas, Joan cree que Sherlock quiere evitar la cena entre ella y Mycroft, pero él afirma que no le molesta el sexo por venganza y que haga lo que quiera. Joan afirma que sólo quiere cenar con él porque es su hermano, y que Mycroft quiere cenar con ella por que es su compañera. Un hombre choca con Joan, y le deja algo en el bolso sin que se lo note. Es Lengdale Pike. Tras mirar la lista, Sherlock deja a Joan para que comprueben quién de los dos tiene razón. En el restaurante, Joan deduce que Mycroft había estado enfermo hacía unos dos años. Mycroft dice que es cierto, y que mientras estaba enfermo, su única preocuoación era no haber hecho las paces con Sherlock. Había pensado en llamarle hasta que el día anterior había aparecido en Baker Street. Al verlo, había quedado impresionado. Pide a Joan que le explica cómo alguien puede hacerse amigo de Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock se disculpa ante Lestrade por no protegerle de la fama, aunque este afirma que los periódicos y la televisión era con lo que soñaba cuando quería ser policía. En los papeles aparece el nombre de Nicholas Ginn, empleado de Pendry, que había comprado una impresora 3D una semana antes de la muerte de Mary. Si aún la tiene, podrán probar la culpabilidad de Pendry. En el apartamento de Ginn, Lestrade dice que hará las paces con Sherlock si le deja llevarse el mérito. Asaltan en el piso, y se topan a Ginn muerto en el suelo con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. Joan conversa con Sherlock, quien afirma que puso nervioso a Pendry al mirar el clavo. Parece que Pendry destruyó la impresora 3D tiempo atrás. Joan dice que es curioso que siendo distreo, Pendry apuñalara a Ginn con la mano izquierda. Sherlock investiga y encuentra una punta de plástico dentro de una manzana, por tanto, Pendry aún tiene la impresora. En casa de Lawrence, Sherlock se presenta con Joan y Hopkins. Explica a Pendry que sabe que mató a Ginn. Empleó la impresora 3D para hacer otro arma, pero no pudo usar las balas correctar pues tenía prisa. La pistola le estalló en la mano derecha, y por eso tuvo que emplear la izquierda para apuñalarle. Aunque limpió bien el piso, no pudo llevarse los restos de la pistola que se habían incrustado en la fruta de Ginn. Lestrade contempla a Lawrence mientras le arrestan. Luego agradece a Sherlock resolver el caso antes de que se lo lleven detenido. Éste asegura que no permitirá que se lleve el mérito del caso, aunque luego se ve que sí consintió a Lestrade hablar ante la prensa. Sherlock afirma sentir un cocktail de emociones en ese momento. Joan le dice que eso es lo que se siente por un adicto. Sherlock recibe una citación de Mycroft. Mycroft le dice que las cosas que Sherlock tenía en el 221B las tiene en el almacén de atrás. También le dice que preguntó a Joan la mejor forma de comunicarse con él. Saca un detonador de su bolsillo y hace explotar lo que hay en el almacén, entre lo que había libros de Sherlock para fabricar bombas caseras. Perdona a Sherlock por lo ocurrido, y que desde entonces tendrán una diferente relación. En la estación de tren, Sherlock le cuenta a Joan lo ocurrido con su reconciliación. Joan afirma que no son tan diferentes. Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller (Sherlock Holmes) *Lucy Liu (Joan Watson) *Aidan Quinn (Thomas Gregson) *Jon Michael Hill (Marcus Bell) Estrellas invitadas * Rhys Ifans (Mycroft Holmes) * Sean Pertwee (Gareth Lestrade) * Tim McMullan (DCI Hopkins) * Rufus Wright (Lawrence Pendry) * John Owens (Priest) Caso Vídeos 300px Eventos importantes *Sherlock y Watson visitan Londres. *Watson conoce a Mycrof Holmes, el hermano de Sherlock. Datos de interés *El episodio fue visto por una audiencia de 10.140.000 telespectadores durante su estreno en EE.UU. *El título es una referencia al noveno paso del programa de los doce pasos, un conjunto de principios que sirven como un curso de acción, para recuperación de la adicción, la compulsión, o otros problemas de comportamiento. Originalmente fue propuesto por los Alcohólicos Anónimos (AA) como un método de la recuperación del alcoholismo. El noveno paso en inglés dice: Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others. En español: "Reparamos directamente a cuantos nos fue posible el daño causado, excepto cuando el hacerlo implicaba perjuicio para ellos o para otros". *Sherlock recuerda a Lestrade el caso del constructor de Norwood cuando se reencuentran. Es una referencia al relato "El constructor de Norwood". Estreno internacional *'Estados Unidos' - 26 de septiembre de 2013 *'Latinoamérica' - 24 de octubre de 2013 *'España' - 9 de enero de 2014 Referencias Encuesta Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció 'Step Nine'? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo en:Step Ninede:London (Episode)ro:Secrete la Londra Categoría:Segunda temporada de Elementary Categoría:Episodios dirigidos por John Polson Categoría:Episodios escritos por Robert Doherty Categoría:Episodios escritos por Craig Sweeny Categoría:Artículos destacados